L'ami intime
by violettepoete
Summary: Lily Potter. Seize ans. Un secret.


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Lily Potter. Seize ans. Un secret.

Genre: Mystery, romance

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>L'ami intime<span>

L'atmosphère est étouffante et studieuse dans les cachots de Potions. Des vapeurs bleutées montent des chaudrons et embrument la pièce. Personne ne semble le réaliser, trop concentrés sur la confection. C'est un philtre extrêmement difficile à préparer, demandant une attention constante. Moi-même, je vérifie les instructions du livre régulièrement. Je verse deux pincées de poudre d'asphodèle, puis, m'apprête à, comme le conseille le manuel, tourner dix fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Avant que je n'aie le temps de commencer, une voix familière résonne à mes oreilles. En fait, ce n'est pas une voix. C'est _sa_ voix.

-Remue dans l'autre sens. La réaction se fera plus vite.

Je me mords la lèvre pour réprimer un frisson qui envahit ma colonne vertébrale. Puis, je murmure, dents serrés:

-Mêle-toi de tes oignons.

-Comme tu veux. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

Bien sûr, je fais ce qu'il dit. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas trompé. Je relève la tête pour croiser son regard narquois. Je n'en aurais même pas eu besoin puisque je le connais par coeur. Puisqu'il fait partie de ma vie depuis si longtemps que je suis incapable de me rappeler un seul jour sans lui.

Je réussis à finir ma potion dans les temps, grâce à lui. Nous ne sommes que deux-trois à y être parvenu et les autres grommèlent de mécontentement. Je remplis un petit flacon que j'apporte au professeur et je retourne à ma table pour ranger lentement mes affaires. En plaçant mon sac sur mon dos, je pousse un long soupir. Je suis exténuée. Le sommeil me fuit de plus en plus ces dernières semaines. Je ne tiendrai pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

Je me laisse distancer par mes condisciples et, brusquement, il est là.

-Re-bonjour.

-J'y serais arrivée sans toi.

-Je sais, mais il fallait bien te filer un coup de main. Les Potter ont tous une spécialité. Ton père, c'est les Sortilèges, ta mère, le Quidditch, James, les Enchantements, Albus, l'Histoire de la Magie. Il faut que tu te démarques.

-C'est très gentil à toi de veiller sur l'honneur de ma famille.

-Mais je t'en prie.

En marchant, nous approchons de la Grande Salle.

-Allez, à plus tard. dit-il avant de disparaître rapidement.

Je vais m'installer et pose mon sac à mes côtés. J'en sors mon emploi du temps. Nous sommes en novembre, mais je n'arrive pas à le retenir. Je peux à peine réfléchir quand je suis en cours, alors en dehors, je n'essaie même plus. Évidemment, ma journée est chargée. Je finis à six heures et, à minuit, j'ai encore Astronomie.

J'expire profondément et même mon souffle tremble. Il faut que je mange. Il y a un plat de purée devant moi et je grimace. Toute idée de nourriture me répugne. La migraine m'envahit et, sensation devenue familière, la fièvre. Ma vue s'obscurcit et des taches apparaissent devant mes yeux. Mon pouls s'accélère et je ferme très fort les paupières, attentive à baisse mon rythme cardiaque. Une odeur de viande me parvient et je commence à avoir la nausée. J'enfonce mes ongles dans la table pour ne pas tomber. Je repousse lentement l'éblouissement et rouvre les yeux, un grondement d'appréhension gonflant dans ma poitrine.

Je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir le cacher. Il va falloir que je le dises. Je marchande une nouvelle fois avec moi-même. Encore un jour... Juste un jour.

L'après-midi est longue et éreintante. J'essaie d'aller me reposer après le dîner, mais je ne parviens qu'à tomber dans une lourde torpeur pleine de rêves étranges. Je tremble de froid mais mon corps est recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ça empire. Ça ne fait qu'empirer.

Le cours d'Astronomie m'épuise et mes courbatures dans le dos me font monter les larmes aux yeux. Vers une heure, enfin, le professeur nous laisse partir. Moins de quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde est parti se coucher. Mais pas moi. Je reste dans la Salle Commune, je connais trop ces soirées, je sais que je ne pourrais pas dormir, je sais... qu'il va venir.

En attendant, je commence le devoir sur les constellations que nous a donné Sinistra. Je relève la tête pour réfléchir et il est assis en face de moi. Il sourit.

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais, dis?

-Tu sais que non.

Il émet un rire léger et tend la main pour prendre la mienne. Je ne peux empêcher un mouvement de recul. Ses sourcils se froncent.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touches?

Je le regarde sans parler. Il est beau. Tellement beau... Mon coeur se serre dans ma poitrine et mes lèvres tremblent. Ce n'est pas la douleur cette fois, c'est la tristesse. Il me fixe avec cette lueur irrésistible dans les yeux qui semble me dire: "Dis-le. Dis-le enfin." Et je le fais, puisque je fais toujours ce qu'il dit.

-Parce que tu n'existes pas.

Il sourit, comme s'il est étonné que ça me tracasse. Il fait un geste négligent du poignet avant de se couler confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Ne pourrions-nous pas oublier ce petit détail?

Je secoue la tête imperceptiblement. Ma maladie est trop présente pour que j'y parvienne. Il me dévisage d'un regard perçant et reprend la parole.

-Voudrais-tu que je sois réel?

Je croise les bras pour réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu me plais autant parce que je sais que toi et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais. Peut-être que je me protège du mal qu'un garçon qui ne vit pas dans ma tête pourrait me faire. Peut-être que si tu étais réellement vivant, je t'aimerais moins.

Il se lève pour s'approcher lentement et il arbore un air grave.

-Il va falloir que tu lâches prise, Lily.

Je soupire, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me révolter contre cette idée. Mais je n'aurais plus le choix, bientôt. Si même lui le dit, alors qu'il est la partie la plus fantasque, la plus inconséquente de moi...

-Demain, avant même le petit déjeuner, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, expliquer ce dont tu souffres à Madame Pomfresh et te faire soigner. Tu ne peux pas vivre plus longtemps avec cette maladie.

Un feu brûlant arrive jusque dans mes paupières et je serre fort les mâchoires. Je cligne des yeux, refusant ces larmes, refusant cette fin. Son regard me caresse et à mon tour, je le fixe. Je veux conserver tous ces détails dans ma mémoire, ne jamais oublier. Jamais. Il s'agenouille pour être à ma hauteur et il murmure doucement.

-On en aura passé du temps ensemble...

Et soudain, je pense que je ne veux plus vivre en me forçant à penser qu'il n'est qu'une hallucination. Il est bien plus. Il est mon premier ami, mon meilleur ami, même si je suis folle de lui, même si j'ai toujours été folle de lui. Je tend une main timide vers sa joue et effleure sa peau. Son contact est doux malgré sa barbe naissante. J'approche lentement mon visage du sien et mes yeux rencontrent ses prunelles étonnées.

-Je n'existe pas.

-Ne pourrions-nous pas oublier ce petit détail?

Mon coeur bat la chamade à l'idée de ce baiser. De ce premier baiser. Il est bien trop présent dans mon existence pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que penser à un autre garçon.

Ses lèvres touchent les miennes et le monde s'évanouit. Il n'y a plus de limites, plus d'horizon, il n'y a plus que nous. Pour la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'explique à l'infirmière mes symptômes, je me garde bien de lui dire que je sais pertinemment quelle est ma maladie. Je tortille la vérité pour faire croire que cela ne fait que trois mois que je les ressens. Quand elle m'examine finalement, elle ne peut cacher son inquiétude. Je réussis à savoir que si j'avais attendu quinze jours de plus, je n'aurais pas survécu. Je n'ais pas envie de mourir et pourtant, je pense que j'aurais pu passer encore deux semaines avec lui.<p>

Malgré tout, comme dans l'histoire de mon père, la vie reprend ses droits. Je termine Poudlard et je deviens psychomage. J'essaie d'aider mes patients dans la mesure de mes moyens, mais quand on n'est pas armé pour la vie, qu'on ait dix ou quatre-vingt, ça n'est jamais facile. Je rencontre même un homme qui m'aime et que j'aime. Je considère longtemps l'idée de lui expliquer comment m'est venu ma vocation, mais j'y renonce.

J'ai l'impression de le voir encore parfois, même si je sais que c'est impossible. Au détour d'une rue, j'aperçois son ombre. Dans les yeux des autres, je vois les siens...

Je suis hantée par le fantôme d'un garçon qui n'existe pas.


End file.
